Today, many computer-related applications help facilitate quicker and more accurate text entry. Auto-completion techniques are commonly used in text messaging applications on cellular telephones, for example, because a numeric keypad or keyboard on a telephone is relatively small and difficult to use. Similar techniques are also commonly used in internet search engines to display frequently entered terms and phrases. While current auto-completion techniques have improved accuracy and speed (as compared to inputting terms manually), there remains room for improvement. For example current auto-completion techniques offer a user limited flexibility in modifying a suggested phrase.